Five Nights at Freddy's Super Mario Brothers X 3
Five Nights at Freddy's Super Mario Brothers X 3 will the third game in the Five Nights at Freddy's Super Mario Brothers X fangame series. FNAF SMBX 3 will be a side-scrolling 2D platformer built in Version 1.3.0.1 of the Super Mario Brothers X engine, that is being worked on by Semerone and hasn't been released to the public yet. FNAF SMBX 3 will be based on the third Five Nights at Freddy's game by Scott Cawthon and will feature the Springtrap, the animatronics from the first and the second game as well as a new night guard. Unlike the original FNAF series, though, FNAF SMBX 3 has the player taking control of Springrap, who features his own ingame physics and slightly altered gameplay. Once the game is finished, it will be available via the official download links featured in the infobox to the right, that will be provided by the creator of the game. Gameplay Official Advertisement (2018 - Alpha version) In FNAF SMBX 3 you will play as Springtrap from third FNAF game. Your main goal will be to traverse Fazbear's Fright until you reach the night guard and then jumpscare him. As known from the first and the second FNAF SMBX game, you being able to play an animatronic isn't the only feature of the FNAF SMBX fangame series, as its main aspect lies in the exploration of the locations where the FNAF games take place! The third game will feature a new location, new rooms, new hallways, a new office and new vents to explore! This game will not be as frantic as the second game, but it will still feature both new and old enemies, as well as old allies! These will include jukeboxes, that will now attack the player on sight, as well as most of the foes from the second installment! Of cause, this excludes the Freddy masks, as there wasn't a Freddy mask in the original FNAF 3! Your allies will be the animatronics from the first and the second FNAF SMBX games! Make sure to stay tuned for more news about this game in the future! Planned playable characters The currently planned playable characters include the following: * Springtrap Despite being Springtrap, his chibified FNAF SMBX style makes him look more like Spring Bonnie with odd, withered colors. He looks like Bonnie from the first FNAF SMBX game, but he is golden with the insides of his ears, his snout and his belly featuring an odd, green coloration. Unlike Springtrap from FNAF 3, he is surprisingly unwithered. He is intended to feature similar controls to FNAF SMBX Bonnie, but this might be changed over the course of FNAF SMBX 3's development. Trivia * While the development on the game has been started back in November 2015, the creator has been unable to make progress due to their simultaneous work on multiple other projects. ** Back then, the initial idle sprites for Springtrap and the jukebox enemy had been finished and a rough layout of the main concept had been documented. * Currently (as of March 2018), the work on the actual game itself hasn't been started yet, and the currently next upcoming entry is the graphics update for the first installment in the series. ** As such, it is unknown when the second game in the series will be released. Category:Future Installments